1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to lighting fixtures, specifically a folding lamp rod and junction box structure for lamps in which a junction box and the lamp rods are hinged together. Said lamp rod has a spring element situated at an appropriate area and, furthermore, the vertex portion of the spring element protrudes slightly to the circumferential edge. When the lamp rod joint section is conjoined to the junction box, said spring element vertex portion engages the lateral edge of the junction box portal, thereby securing the lamp rod onto the junction box portal. As such, the lamp rod and junction box angle can be appropriately adjusted into a parallel arrangement to thereby reduce the space occupied by the lamp rods and the junction box when they are shipped.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Lamps now in the highest demand are models of reduced dimensions that have lower shipping costs and, furthermore, provide for user safety and convenient assembly, with such features indispensable for raising market competitiveness. However, in order to prevent electrocution hazards, conventional products are typically delivered from the manufacturer with the light bulb sockets on the lamp rods pre-wired in advance, which significantly enlarges packaging dimensions and increases shipping costs. Furthermore, during user assembly and installation, since the light bulb sockets and the junction box are already wired, separation is not possible. As the light bulb sockets and the junction box are in a permanent arrangement such that the angle between the light bulb sockets and the junction box cannot be further adjusted, this also results in higher shipping expenditures.
To enable the examination committee a further understanding of the structure, features, capabilities, and practical objectives of the folding lamp rod and junction box structure for lamps herein, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the invention herein.